


Little Green Men

by swordpoint



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, The X Files - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordpoint/pseuds/swordpoint
Summary: Two agents explore the inexplicable world of government conspiracies and aliens, what could possibly go wrong?(X Files AU but it's cool if you haven't seen it) (Pls watch it tho)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Kingslayer

Brienne sighed as she stepped into the FBI building, anticipating the worst. She had received her new partner assignment yesterday, and had been informed that their office was on the basement floor. That and the off-putting meeting she had with her supervisor didn’t make for a great start.

_Her supervisor, Director Varys, had called her in for a briefing about her new assignment. The man looked all too comfortable with his feet up on the desk, taking a sip from his mug as he watched Brienne enter the room. Another man silently stood by them, smoking a cigarette without a care in the world._

_“Agent Tarth,” her supervisor said, nodding at her. She took a seat in front of his desk, trying her hardest not to nervously fiddle with her fingers._

_“Sir,” Brienne replied._

_“Thank you for coming today. Can I get you anything?”_

_Brienne’s mouth had been parched, she remembered, but she wanted to get the meeting over with as soon as possible._

_“No thank you, sir,” she said. Her supervisor looked at her curiously for a moment before clearing his throat._

_“I see that you’ve been with us for sometime,” he said. Brienne could see the glint of judgment in his eye, telling her that he knew about her history at the FBI. She prayed he wouldn’t spell it out for them, not wanting this stranger in the room with them to hear her past. “Tell me, have you heard of Agent Lannister?”_

Feeling disoriented, Brienne slipped into the bathroom to freshen up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she inwardly cringed for a moment. Her brand new suit wasn’t doing her stocky frame any favors, but she reminded herself that she couldn’t do anything about it. Finding a strange reassurance in that, she made her way to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened, and Brienne found herself staring into familiar blue eyes. _Great, so much for that boost of confidence,_ Brienne thought with a grimace.

“Brienne,” Agent Renly Baratheon said kindly, that easy smile on his face. “Where to?”

Brienne averted herself from his stare, looking at the doors in front of her. “Basement floor.”

“Oh, whatever for?” Renly asked, pushing the button.

“My new office is down there,” Brienne explained. “And my new partner.”

“New partner? Congratulations!” Renly said, patting her on the back. Brienne couldn’t help but tense up, knowing where he was going with this. “I hope whoever they are, they’re ready for the Beast.”

Brienne watched as the elevator doors opened. Renly smiled sweetly at her before stepping out, waving at her as he walked away.

“Good luck, Tarth! To you and your new partner!”

Brienne was able to breathe again as the doors closed, feeling her mind race. She didn’t really know where she stood with Renly, not after they had been partners all those years ago. Renly had gotten shot while investigating with her and swore he didn’t blame Brienne for it, but Brienne thought otherwise. After she was reassigned to work with Agent Catelyn Stark, a similar incident occurred. Agent Stark was stabbed by a disgruntled member of the Frey family after she had the book thrown at Walder Frey, and all of their colleagues had blamed Brienne for not supporting her partner. Stark survived the stabbing and didn’t seem to harbor any ill will against Brienne, but there was always the possibility.

So of course, because of her rough history with partners and undoubtedly large stature, she was deemed by her fellow agents as the “Beast.” She had over two decades worth of experience with people calling her names, behind her back and to her face, but something about what Renly said disturbed her. It made her feel cursed, like she was doomed to get her new partner shot, or stabbed, or worse.

The doors opened again, and Brienne was on the basement floor. Gulping, she forced herself to leave the elevator, stepping into the dimly lit hallway before her. It didn’t look like a place where work was conducted, Brienne noticed. It looked like a storage unit that no one had been in for years. Filing cabinets and shelves lined the walls, riddled with documents of unknown origins. She finally came to a room with an open door, and figured it must be the right place. Brienne knocked politely.

“Nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted,” a bitter voice replied. Brienne peered into the room and saw what was presumably Agent Lannister sitting at a desk, his head buried in his work. She hesitantly stepped into the room.

“I’m Agent Brienne Tarth,” Brienne said, standing in front of his desk and holding out her hand. “I’ll be working with you from now on.”

A few moments passed before he laughed. “Really now? They’re giving me the Beast?” He finally looked up, a cocky grin on his face, and it faltered for a moment when he met her eyes. “Agent Jaime Lannister, the other Beast of the FBI.”

Brienne knew all too well about what Jaime had done. Years ago, on one of his first big cases, Jaime was tracking a serial arsonist in King’s Landing. People referred to the arsonist as the “King of Fire” because he was so adept with it, as if he was pulling flames out of thin air. When Jaime finally found the perpetrator about to set fire to the FBI building, he discovered it was none other than his partner, Aerys Targaryen. Reports say that Jaime shot Aerys at least seven times, saving everyone in the building but ruining his reputation as a stable FBI agent. _No wonder they put him in the basement,_ Brienne thought.

“Nice to meet you,” Brienne said, trying to force herself to smile. Jaime just gave her a confused look, proving it didn’t work.

“Ready to work on the cases everyone else is too good for? It’s great fun, I promise.”

Now Brienne was confused. “What exactly do you work with, Agent Lannister?”

“Oh, they didn’t tell you? We get the spooky cases. The unexplainable murders, the ones with no hope of solving. Figures that they’d put you on this, knowing your reputation is already in the garbage.”

“I worked very hard to get here, Lannister,” Brienne said, a little frustrated. She was surprised she wasn’t more angry with his harsh words, but supposed his own reputation was far worse off than hers would ever be.

“I believe you, Tarth. See what ten years of working here got me?” Jaime pointed his pencil at an open door a few feet away from them. “My own bathroom.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Brienne muttered, thinking about all the agents who would be extremely jealous of that.

“You’re right, it was nice of them. It’s a peace offering, their way of saying, ‘Hey, I know we screwed you over in every way we could think of, but at least you can piss in the privacy of your own bathroom while at work.’”

Brienne couldn’t help but smile, finding his strange setup in the basement of their workplace to be so surreal it was funny.

“Anyway, what do they want from me?”

She felt her smile quickly fade as she processed his words.

“What does _who_ want from you?”

“Varys, I mean. Littlefinger. Whoever the hell is in charge these days. I assume you were sent down here to spy on me, correct? I wouldn’t put it past either of them.”

Brienne was taken aback. She could remember her supervisor’s words clearly, but couldn’t find the words to explain.

_“Agent Lannister, besides falling behind on his paperwork periodically, tends to get distracted by another side project of his. I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays on task.”_

Varys hadn’t delved much further than that, and Brienne knew she should honor her supervisor’s wishes, but it seemed as though Jaime Lannister was already way ahead of them.

“If you don’t think I’m qualified to be here, I’d be happy to go back upstairs,” Brienne said, getting a laugh from Jaime.

“No need for that, Tarth. I know you have a solid background in biology.” Brienne was shocked that he had looked into her education. “I've read your work, I liked it.” Jaime stood from his desk, and Brienne could now see how tall he was. Taller than most men she knew, she thought, but still not as tall as her. He retrieved a stack of papers from a nearby heap of documents and began reading aloud.

“‘A Measurement of Adrenaline in What Drives the Body. Brienne Tarth, Senior Thesis’. Thrilling stuff. I’m not a huge reader myself, but this was a page-turner. I would love to hear what you think about this case I’ve been working on.”

Her new partner began moving around the room, seemingly looking for something. Brienne watched as he inserted a slide into the projector and turned the lights off. Jaime switched the projector on, and it lit up the white screen in front of it with the image of a victim’s body.

“Sarah Wexler, twenty-three, no apparent cause of death. The autopsy didn’t tell us anything.” Jaime switched to the next slide, which zoomed in onto two small marks on the victim’s back. “Any idea about these marks, Agent Tarth?”

Surely, Brienne had never seen anything like them before, but she tried to think logically. “Needle marks or a bite from an animal, most likely.” She turned to look at Jaime, who was studying the slide carefully as if he would notice something he’d missed before. Brienne could tell he was the type of person who got fixated on small details like this one. Despite his reputation as the “Kingslayer” for what he did to Aerys, Jaime was still known for how many cases he solved using his perception and drive alone.

“Do you have any theories, Agent Lannister?”

Jaime laughed, and Brienne realized how easily amused the man was.

“Oh, plenty.”

The easy smirk on Jaime’s face revealed nothing as he switched off the projector, walking up to Brienne. The only light in the office came from a dim desk lamp on Jaime’s desk, but she could still see how intensely his eyes glittered.

“Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?” Jaime asked.

“Sorry, what?”

“Not just aliens, but werewolves. Vampires. Any monster or phenomenon that the government has tried to cover up because they’re entitled assholes who think they have the leg up on everyone.” Jaime was inches away now, and she knew he had to be kidding, but the look on his face said otherwise.

“Well, I would have to say no. There’s been no proof of any of those things.”

“Ah, you’re the ‘won’t-believe-it-’til-I-see-it’ type. Figures as to why they stuck you down here with the nutty old Kingslayer.” He leaned in and lowered his voice. Brienne tried to pretend she didn’t feel a shiver run down her back. “Varys, Littlefinger, all those pompous fools. They’re in on it, Tarth. All of them. They give me these unsolvable cases to distract me from the truth, but they’ve only brought me closer.”

She looked into his eyes and only saw fire, burning with the determination to take these men down. This was all new information to her, and frankly, it was absurd, but she couldn’t help but admire his dedication. Varys wasn’t exactly known for being a saint, and she determined that the “Littlefinger” Jaime kept mentioning was the mysterious smoking man who had been at her briefing. She had heard of corrupt governments, but never had any reason to doubt her superiors before.

Brienne looked away from the man in front of her and thought for a moment. “I really believe this woman died of natural causes, Lannister. There has to be some sort of logical explanation, it’s just not an obvious one. We’ll figure it out.”

The smile on Jaime’s face faltered for a moment, and Brienne wondered when the last time this man had a partner was. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tarth. Bright and early.”


	2. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Tarth and Lannister attempt to wrap up their first case together while the world seemingly works against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Contains vague X Files spoilers!)

They had arrived in Vancouver early that morning, as Jaime had promised. While Brienne initially expected an earful on the plane ride there, Agent Lannister had been dead asleep the entire time. When they had made it to the rental car, he offered to drive, but wouldn’t stop mumbling about needing coffee.

By the time they reached the coroner’s office, Jaime had perked up somewhat and started asking one too many questions.

“Why the FBI, Tarth? What’s the appeal for you? It seems like you could have been a decent doctor or scientist, but you chose this hell instead.”

Brienne sighed. Jaime certainly wasn’t the first person to ask this question, and definitely wouldn’t be the last.

“I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want to be stuck inside a building all day. I’m also… athletic, and that’s only useful in this job.”

Jaime hummed in agreement, looking like he was in deep thought. “All that makes sense. But… why stay? If it weren’t for my own stubbornness, I would have gotten the hell out of here ages ago.”

Brienne winced, thinking about the people she had wronged in the past and how they probably _wanted_ her to quit. Not just them, but anyone who ever looked at her and thought she was strange or out of place no matter where she went. She had to prove them wrong, Brienne realized.

A man interrupted her thoughts, introducing himself to them as the county coroner. They were brought to the morgue where the coroner had the victim’s body out for autopsy.

“I’d like to see the marks on her back up close,” Brienne told the man. Surely, they would be more recognizable in person, and she could put Jaime’s ridiculous theories to rest.

The coroner nodded and lifted the sheet, carefully shifting the body so that the victim’s back was visible. Putting on gloves, Brienne examined the marks while Jaime watched with curiosity.

“Animal bites, Tarth?” Jaime asked her smugly.

“They have to be… all of the victims died near the woods, right?”

Jaime nodded. “Yeah, on the same nights that strange lights were reported in the sky.”

“Well, that could be a coincidence,” Brienne pointed out. While she appreciated Jaime’s outlandish theories, Brienne thought it made more sense to rule out logic before chasing fantasies.

“Of course it is, Tarth. Nothing is related.” With that, Jaime promptly left the coroner’s office. Thanking the coroner, Brienne went to catch up with him.

“Lannister, wait-” Brienne called out before noticing something odd. She could have sworn she saw someone duck behind an open door in the hallway, someone she thought looked familiar.

Cautiously walking towards the door, she instinctively reached for her gun. “Special Agent Brienne Tarth, come out with your hands up,” she said sternly. A man stepped out, and Brienne realized the gun was not necessary.

“Hunt,” Brienne said, more confused than ever. “What are you doing here?”

Agent Hyle Hunt smiled at her. “I missed you too, Brienne.”

“I’m serious, Hyle.”

His smile faded and his eyes narrowed a bit as he stepped forward, lowering his voice. “You can’t tell anyone, but I’m supposed to be tailing you.”

Brienne was stunned, for several reasons. “Hyle, I caught you immediately. You’re a terrible spy.”

He huffed. “Hey, maybe I wanted to be caught. It’s _you_ , after all.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. She had gone to the academy with Hyle, where he had cruelly taken part in a bet for Brienne’s virginity. While appearing remorseful afterwards and insisting that his advances were real, Brienne couldn’t be bothered to forgive him.

“Who sent you?” Brienne asked him.

“Can’t say. I do have a suggestion, however. Keep Lannister on track.”

“On track? What do you mean?” Realizing why his words sounded familiar, Brienne felt enraged. “Varys sent you, didn’t he? Why doesn’t he trust me? Or Lannister, for that matter?”

Hyle shrugged. “I have to go, Brienne. Good luck with your case.”

Pushing by her, Agent Hunt disappeared down the hallway. Brienne felt exposed, like someone was watching her every move, but she had no idea what she was doing wrong.

After meeting Jaime outside, he was strangely quiet for several minutes in the car until he finally broke the silence.

“Who was that guy? Did you know him?”

Brienne nodded. “I went to the academy with him. He’s kind of… scummy.”

Jaime smirked. “He’s really bad at tailing us, too.”

Brienne was shocked for a moment, but quickly realized she shouldn’t be surprised. “Agreed.”

The two agents made it to the woods, brandishing their flashlights. It was dark, but also the ideal time to discover anything suspicious that was happening, especially if the strange lights Jaime had mentioned really had something to do with the case. 

They had only walked a short distance before they saw light ahead. Before they could investigate, they heard someone’s voice get louder and louder before they realized what it was.

“This is private property, you know!” A man was yelling as he approached them, shining his flashlight in their eyes. “I could have you arrested for trespassing!”

Jaime and Brienne shared an aggravated look before showing the man their FBI badges, but he just angrily shook his head.

“I don’t give a damn who you are, you don’t have legal permission to be here. Leave now before I--”

There was a flash of light in the forest, effectively silencing the man out of fear. More flashes followed, ruling out the possibility of lightning in Brienne’s mind before everything suddenly went dark.

Brienne opened her eyes, and she was on the floor of the forest. Her flashlight had rolled out of her hands, it seemed, and flickered for a moment before dying. She sat up and saw Jaime on the ground several feet away from her, and before she could say something, he groaned loudly.

“What just happened, Tarth?” Jaime said, sitting up and looking bewildered.

“That man…” Brienne said, looking around. “He’s gone. He must have distracted us with those lights before knocking us out and running.”

“Strange, I don’t feel like anyone knocked me out,” Jaime said, checking himself for injuries. Brienne started to do the same before Jaime gasped.

“Tarth, we… we lost twelve minutes,” he said, his face lighting up with excitement.

“Why are you happy about that, Lannister?”

“In almost every abduction case, the victim has reported losing time. I glanced at my watch when we got here, it was 10:05. It’s 10:17 now.”

“That just means we were passed out for twelve minutes,” Brienne said, rolling her eyes. “Not everything is extraterrestrial, Lannister. We got knocked out by a redneck trying to protect his property.”

“Could be,” Jaime said, but Brienne could tell he didn’t believe that for a second. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Writing her field report later that night was difficult for Brienne, considering they hadn’t found a shred of evidence all day. Realizing it was high time she needed a break, Brienne decided she deserved a bath.

Not long after stepping into the bathroom, Brienne heard a huge clap of thunder and the power sizzled out. Sighing, she looked around her motel room for some candles, and luckily found an old one in a drawer.

She lit the candle and carefully placed it on the sink counter, determined to get back to her bath. Going to slip off her pants, however, Brienne discovered something strange. Her fingers brushed over two raised bumps on her back, and she froze. Picking up the candle, she turned around so she could see her back in the mirror, and there were two marks identical to the victim’s on her own back.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing outside of Jaime’s door in her bathrobe with a candle, knocking frantically with her other hand. He opened the door with an alarmed expression.

“Tarth, what is it? Are you afraid of the dark?”

“No, Lannister, I--” Brienne pushed by him, closing the door behind her. “Could you look at something?”

Jaime nodded with an eyebrow raised as Brienne untied her robe, feeling more and more exposed by the second. Needing some sort of reassurance, however, drove her to drop her robe, revealing her back just enough to show Jaime the marks.

Jaime kneeled down to get a closer look, and she felt his fingers brush the marks.

“Lannister? What are they?”

There was silence for a few moments until Brienne heard a laugh from behind her. “Just bug bites, Tarth. I got plenty of them from the woods. Geeze, I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff.”

Brienne sighed with relief, quickly retying her robe and hugging her chest. “I was just a little spooked, that’s all. If we really lost twelve minutes in that forest…”

“Which we did…”

“...Then that could be what happened to the victims. Someone could be trying to lure people in with those lights.”

“Interesting theory, Tarth,” Jaime said, sitting on his bed. “Then why weren’t we murdered?”

“I’m not sure… maybe we’re not the killer’s type.”

“Ah yes, the murderer who spares blondes. There’s something to write for your report.”

Brienne sighed. “Good night, Lannister.”

Jaime looked torn for a moment before sighing himself. “Brienne, wait.”

She stopped, more than curious as to what else he could have to say.

“For what it’s worth, I appreciate you working with me. I’m as used to having a partner as you are and it’s… not easy.”

Brienne couldn’t help but smile. “It’s no problem, I-“

There was a burst of light from outside, and Brienne and Jaime exchanged confused looks before leaving the room. There in front of them in the parking lot was Brienne’s motel room, now engulfed in flames.

“There goes my laptop!” Brienne said, feeling the anger and confusion boil inside of her. Jaime was strangely quiet, but Brienne could see his fists clenched at his side and could tell he was about to explode. _There's no way the candle could have done that, not this quickly,_ Brienne thought to herself. _Someone must have been waiting for me to leave my room to douse my room in flames._

Before long, the firefighters had arrived and questioned them about what happened. As Brienne was explaining that they were likely targeted by the murderer in their case, she saw movement from the corner of her eye. A figure was running away from them, and she could have sworn they looked familiar. Brienne looked at Jaime and subtly nodded in the figure’s direction, and he seemed to understand. With that, Brienne took off running. She didn’t know what she was running after, but she knew she was chasing answers.

Brienne could barely see a thing and was being driven completely by her adrenaline, chasing the dark figure she saw in the distance as they fled into the woods. Suddenly very aware that she was still in her bathrobe, all she could do was pull the sash tightly and hope for the best. Crashing through the trees, she was getting closer and closer. Brienne could hear someone running behind her, assumedly Jaime, but the noise slowly trailed off and she realized they must have gotten separated. Unable to slow down, she continued her chase until she made it to a clearing where the person had abruptly stopped. Turning around, Agent Hyle Hunt smiled at her knowingly.

“Hunt, what the hell are you-”

There was a huge flash of light, brighter than before. Brienne shielded her eyes as best she could before it dimmed and she noticed that Hunt had disappeared.

Jaime was suddenly standing next to her, looking bewildered.

“Where’d he run off to, Tarth?” Jaime asked her, out of breath. Brienne was so angry and confused that it took her a moment to formulate a sentence.

“I have no idea, Lannister. He’s just… gone.”

Jaime had no words. Brienne was sure he had plenty of theories, all involving impossible explanations, but he kept them to himself.

Back at the FBI Headquarters, Jaime and Brienne sat in front of Director Varys’ desk, waiting to be chewed out. Director Varys usually looked pretty judgmental, Brienne thought, but the disappointed gleam in his eye was even brighter today.

“So, agents, what are your conclusions on this case?” Varys finally said, looking between the two.

Brienne hesitated before attempting to explain. “We have reason to believe that someone was doing experiments on these victims under the guise of something else, something more… unbelievable.”

“Unbelievable, you say?”

“Yes, they made it look like-“

“Aliens,” Jaime finished for her with a smirk, and Brienne rolled her eyes.

Varys looked at the both of them incredulously before sighing.

“So nothing conclusive, then?”

Brienne shook her head.

“Very well. You are dismissed.”

Jaime and Brienne nodded at him before standing. Brienne was more than happy to get out of there before Varys stopped her.

“Agent Tarth, a moment alone?”

Brienne inwardly cringed before sitting back down, watching with envy as Jaime left the room.

“Yes, Director Varys?”

The man leaned forward and lowered his voice, as if someone was listening to them.

“Don’t let Agent Lannister’s mystical whims hold you back. You’re supposed to be helping him do real FBI work, remember?”

Brienne nodded slowly, unsure how to respond.

“Anything else, sir?”

Varys looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. Brienne could feel his eyes on her as she left, only to find Jaime waiting outside.

“What was that about?”

Brienne grimaced. “Oh, nothing. Just not being taken seriously, as usual.”

Jaime laughed. “You’re one of the most serious people I know, Tarth. Don’t let whatever’s up Varys’ ass hold you back.”

Brienne blinked, wondering if he had heard any of their conversation. She smiled weakly at him before they made their way to the elevator, and Brienne still couldn’t shake the thought that she was doing something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! Your comments are so sweet and I love that people suggested a few episodes that I could write chapters about! As you can probably tell from this chapter, I have changed and will continue to alter the cases as I go on to fit my own idea of this story. Life is pretty wild right now, but I will continue to update as frequently as possible!
> 
> Thank you again ahhhhhhh


End file.
